mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Genna crime family
The Genna crime family (1921- 1925) also called the "Genna Gang" and the "Genna Brothers", was a Prohibition era crime family in Chicago. From 1921 to 1925, the family was headed by the six Genna brothers, known as the "Terrible Genna's". These brothers were Sicilians from the town of Marsala and operated from Chicago's Little Italy and maintained control over the Unione Siciliana. They were allies with fellow Italian gang the Chicago Outfit. The Genna crime family met it's demise after a bloody gang war in the 1920s against the North Side Gang. It's remaining members would be either abolished or absorbed by the Chicago Outfit. D'Andrea and the Unione Siciliana Anthony D'Andrea was a Sicilian Mafia boss in Chicago's Little Italy. His closest allies were the Genna brothers, who operated illegal gambling clubs and salons in his territory. In 1919, D'Andrea became president of the Chicago chapter of the Unione Siciliana, an organization dedicated to helping poor Sicilian immigrants. D'Andrea wanted more political power, and ran to become alderman of Chicago's 19th Ward, which included Little Italy. This started the Aldermen's Wars between D'Andrea and John Powers, an Irish saloon-keeper who was the sitting alderman. On May 11, 1921, D'Andrea was shot and killed while entering his apartment. The Genna brothers The Genna brothers consisted of six Sicilian brothers: "Bloody" Angelo, Antonio "The Gentleman", Mike "The Devil", Peter, Sam, and Vincenzo aka "Jim". In 1919, the Gennas became involved in bootlegging; they obtained a federal licence to legally manufacture industrial alcohol, which they sold illegally.2 The Genna brothers operated from Chicago's Little Italy, which was located west of the Chicago Loop. The Genna brothers began selling their extra alcohol at cut-rate prices outside of their territory. This produced a clash with the North Side Gang leader Dean O'Banion, who went to John "Johnny The Fox" Torrio and Unione Siciliana boss Mike Merlo to get the Gennas to back down. Torrio refused and O'Banion and his gang began hijacking shipments of whiskey that belonged to the Genna brothers. Torrio then ordered the Gennas to murder O'Banion; they carried out the hit on November 10, 1924. Frankie Yalealong with two Genna gunmen—John Scalise and Albert Anselmi— entered O'Banion's flower shop and shot him multiple times. It is believed that Antonio "Tony the Scourge" Lombardo and the Unione Siciliano planned the assassination after the attack on the Gennas' bootlegging operation after O'Banion heard rumours that the "guinea dagos" were muscling in on O'Banion's joints. Gang war After O'Banion's murder, Chicago erupted into gang war. The North Side Gang, led by George "Bugs" Moran, shot and wounded Torrio outside his home. Torrio fled to Italy, leaving Al Capone as boss. The North Side Gang took aim at the Genna brothers and on May 27, 1925, Moran chased down Angelo Genna in a high-speed car chase, then shot him to death. On June 13, 1925, Mike Genna was gunned down by police after a shootout with the North Siders. Antonio Genna was shot to death on July 8, 1925 in an ambush. The remaining three brothers Jim, Sam, and Pete fled Chicago. Joe Aiello and the last fight Giuseppe "Joe" Aiello and his brothers Salvatore "Sam" and Pietro "Peter" declared themselves bosses of the old Genna brothers territory of Little Italy. The Aiello brothers had an alliance with the Castellammarese Clan boss Salvatore Maranzano and close connection to the North Side Gang. The brothers attempted to murder Al Capone and become the most powerful organization in Chicago. Giuseppe Aiello was murdered in 1930 and Capone took over all Italian organized crime. Bosses * c.1899-1921 — Anthony D'Andrea – led the Unione Siciliana backed by the Gennas. He was murdered on May 11, 1921. * 1921-1925 — Angelo Genna – murdered on May 27, 1925. * 1925 — Samuzzo Amatuna – led the Unione Siciliana. He was murdered on November 13, 1925. * 1925-1930 — Joseph Aiello – murdered on October 23, 1930. Other members * Antonio Genna – murdered on July 8, 1925. * Mike Genna – murdered on June 13, 1925. * Vincenzo Genna- died November 8, 1931 * Peter Genna- died May 13, 1948 * Sam Genna- died Dec 20, 1951 * Mariano Zagone – Black Hand; murdered in May 1909. * Joseph "Diamond Joe" Esposito – murdered on March 21, 1928. * Samuzzo Amatuna - Angelo's bodyguard; became boss after Angelo's death; Unione Siciliana president; murdered on November 13, 1925. Category:Genna crime family Category:Crime Family